


Reckless

by 27summer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Post Legends Season 3 finale and Arrow Season 6 finale. Ava's been acting reckless on missions and Sara's worried about her.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and Ava's relationship is a little less defined here than I think it is on the show.

“Drop it, Sara. I’m fine. Everything worked out all right,” Ava said, walking into her office with Sara right behind her.

“You got punched in the face. You have a bruise on your jaw. That’s not fine.” Sara shut the door.

“It’s nothing.” Ava rolled her eyes, rubbing her jaw.

“Damn it, Ava! What aren’t you taking this seriously?” Sara demanded. Her heart was still beating wildly. She could still see Ava charging into the middle of that fight specifically against their plans.

“Because nothing happened. Why are you turning it into something it’s not?” Ava asked.

“I’m not. You went against everything we had planned-”

“I saw an opening and I took it,” Ava interrupted. “I’m not going to apologize for taking a chance to get things done.”

Sara groaned. “You are ridiculous. This isn’t you, you don’t do things like this. I don’t understand what’s wrong with you.”

“There is nothing wrong with me,” Ava said, narrowing her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Sara said gently. She really didn’t want to fight. “I’m just worried about you.”

“There’s no reason to be.”

“Yes, there is,” Sara insisted. “This wasn’t the first time you went off on your own and put yourself in danger.”

Ava shook her head. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not. And I can’t keep watching you do things like that.”

“So don’t.”

“What?” Sara frowned. The calm look on Ava’s face was a little unsettling.

“Don’t watch me. Quit coming on missions with me. I don’t need a baby-sitter,” Ava snapped.

“Is that what you think I’ve been doing?” Sara shook her head. “I just care about you.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not doing anything wrong. And I don’t owe you any explanations.” Ava sat down at her desk, looking up at Sara expectantly.

“Wow. Okay. I thought we were-”

“What do you think?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. Do whatever you want, Ava.” Sara spun around and left, ignoring whatever response Ava would give. It would probably only make her feel even worse than she already did.

\--------------

Laying on her bed, Sara attempted to clear her mind enough to fall asleep but she couldn’t. It had been two weeks since she’d decided to stay away from Ava but she still couldn’t stop thinking about her. It was a little easier not having to see Ava throw herself into danger but Sara still worried. And she didn’t understand was acting like she was. It-

“Captain? Agent Green just arrived,” Gideon interrupted Sara’s thoughts.

“Oh. Well, tell John. And make sure to decontaminate any rooms they go into.” Sara wrinkled her nose, thinking back to the last time Gary come on the Waverider.

“No, he’s here to see you.”

“Oh, God.” Sara got up and went out to meet him. She wasn’t in the mood for a new mission. She was exhausted and needed a break. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Ava. She’s hurt,” Gary blurted out.

“What?” Sara’s heart dropped to her stomach.

“She’s- she’s going to be okay but she won’t let the doctors at the Time Bureau take care of her,” Gary said. “I was hoping you would talk her into it.”

“She’s not going to listen to me.” Sara clenched her fists to prevent herself from choking Gary for scaring the hell out of her.

“Sara, please. She’s probably got a concussion and a broken arm. I didn’t know how else to ask.” Gary looked at her pleadingly.

“Fine.” Sara knew she’d only worry if she didn’t go. At least maybe she’d get to shake some sense into Ava. Maybe this time the danger would finally sink in.

\------------------------

Sara followed Gary into the Time Bureau’s med bay, hearing Ava before she saw her. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smile at Ava’s protests. At least she felt well enough to argue.

“I am fine! Let me go!” Ava tried to shove away the doctor who was trying to get her arm into a sling. She had a cast on her arm and a bandage on her forehead. The doctor attempted to sweet talk her into cooperating and Sara knew that would be a bad idea.

“Ava, come on. Let the man do his job,” Sara said.

“Back off. This is none of your business.” Ava glared at her.

“Does she need to stay here?” Sara asked the doctor, choosing to ignore Ava for the moment.

“If she gets the sling on to immobilize her arm, she can go home. Assuming she’s got someone to stay with her and give her the meds.”

“Okay.” Sara nodded firmly. “Gary, you and the doc can clear out. I’ll handle it.”

“But-”

“Nope. You wanted me to help and I will. But get out.” Sara waited for everyone to leave before turning to Ava. “Well? You heard the man. Let’s get the stupid sling on and go.”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Ava said stubbornly, holding her injured arm close to her.

“I’m not leaving you, Ava. “Your choices are coming to the Waverider with me or the two of us going to your apartment. It’s up to you,” Sara said quietly, hoping Ava wouldn’t put up too much of a fight.

“I- Whatever. I just want to go home.” Ava pursed her lips and Sara pushed her herself to ignore the thoughts going through her mind.

“Okay.” Sara walked over to Ava, gently fitting the sling onto Ava’s arm. “Let’s go.”

“Whatever,” Ava repeated.

“Do you have your Time Courier?” Sara asked.

“Yes.” Ava opened a portal and the two of them went through it.

“Do you want to change your clothes or go directly to bed?” Sara looked at her expectantly.

“You don’t have to do this. I appreciate you getting rid of the doctor and getting me home but I can take care of myself,” Ava said quietly.

“Save it. You’re stuck with me,” Sara said firmly. She followed Ava into her bedroom, choosing to remain silent while Ava struggled to change her clothes. She knew it would go better if she didn’t push Ava.

Finally after a few minutes of struggling, Ava turned to Sara. “Sara? I need some help.”

“Okay.” Sara quickly unbuttoned Ava’s shirt and carefully helped her put on a tank top. She forced herself to focus on pulling Ava’s clothes on and not on the flat belly and long legs that she’d been dreaming of for weeks.

“Thanks,” Ava said stiffly. “You can go now.”

“Stop.” Sara waited until Ava looked at her to continue. “I- I can’t- I’m not leaving you.”

“I’m tired.” Ava yawned.

“Well, take your pain meds the doctor gave you and let’s get you into bed.” Sara blushed when her words registered. She shook her head and handed Ava her pills, helping her get settled on the bed. “There you go. I’ll go into the living room and check on you in a little bit.”

“Wait. You can stay here.” Ava looked down at her lap.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Sara wanted desperately to crawl into bed with Ava, wrap her arms around her and never let her go but she didn’t want to push.

“No, I- it- I don’t care. It’ll probably be easier for you to check on me if you’re already in here,” Ava said, her cheeks turning red.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Sara said next to her, careful to keep her distance.

After several minutes of awkwardly watching TV, Ava finally spoke. “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

Sara sighed. She couldn’t believe they had to go over this again. “I told you I’m not leaving you alone.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Ava shook her head. “Gary would have stayed with me. Or I could have stayed at the Time Bureau. You don’t owe me anything. We’re not exactly on speaking terms.”

“Ava, of course I came. I had to come. I had to stay.” Sara risked taking her good hand and squeezed. “I know we’re not in a good place right now but you mean so much to me.”

“I don’t know why,” Ava mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Sara frowned.

“I- I don’t understand why you care about me,” Ava said, trying to avoid Sara’s eyes.

“Because you’re wonderful. Because I love you.” Sara stared at Ava, unable to put her feelings into words.

“You shouldn’t.”

“Stop saying things like that. It’s true. I love you and that’s not changing.” Sara reached out, brushing a hand over Ava’s cheek. “You can’t get rid of me.”

“Don’t. Stop. You can’t- You- I can’t.” Ava shook her head and pushed herself off the bed.

“Ava-”

“No. I can’t do this. You need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sara stood up but kept her distance, not wanting Ava to feel trapped.

“Why are you doing this?” Ava asked.

“Because I love you,” Sara repeated. “I need you to be okay. You haven’t been yourself lately. I’m worried about you.”

“You should be. You can always pop back to 2213 and get a new and improved Ava,” Ava muttered.

“What?” Sara felt a lump in her throat as everything started to make sense to her.

“Nothing.” Ava opened the door to leave the bedroom.

“No.” Sara grabbed Ava’s hand, keeping her in place. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“Believe what? That I’m easily replaceable? That’s just true,” Ava said bitterly.

“No, it’s not.” Sara walked until Ava was pressed against the door. She didn’t want to trap her but she needed Ava to really hear what she was saying. “I want you to really hear me.”

“Fine.” Ava rolled her eyes.

“You are not just some clone.”

Ava snorted. “Do you not remember what we found in 2213?”

“Yeah, I do. And all those clones tried to kill us. But not you,” Sara said.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means that you are different,” Sara continued. “That may be where you started from but it’s not who you are now.”

“Nice thought but I could be replaced and it wouldn’t even matter.” Ava’s voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears.

“It would. Maybe another Ava could show up with the same memories but they wouldn’t have your feelings. Your heart.” Sara pressed her hand against Ava’s chest. “This is what makes you different.”

“Sara, I don’t know what you want from me,” Ava whispered.

“I want you to believe me. To believe that I love you and not any clone. That you are important to me.” Sara slid a hand around Ava’s back.

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“You need to try. Because I can’t lose you.” Sara blinked back tears.

“Sara, I-”

“No, Ava, I can’t. Everyone I love keeps dying. Laurel. My dad. Martin and Rip. And you are being so reckless, Ava. You’re going to get hurt. You’ve already been hurt and you don’t even care. But Ava, I- I can’t lose you.” Sara looked at her pleadingly.

“I didn’t know. I-” Ava used her good arm to pull Sara closer. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

“Please don’t die, Ava. Please.” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava, trying to be mindful of Ava’s arm.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I love you, Ava, and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” Sara buried her face into Ava’s neck. “I know you’re confused about who you are but one thing I know you are is mine.”

“Sara.” Ava rubbed circles on her back. “I’ve been so selfish.”

“No.” Sara lifted her head.

“Yes! I’ve been focused on my problems but I’ve been ignoring yours.” Ava touched Sara’s cheek. “You haven’t really talked about your dad.”

“I don’t really want to.” Sara looked away. “And you’re not selfish. It- it makes sense that you’re feeling a little lost right now.”

Ava rested her forehead against Sara’s. “I am. And I still don’t know what I’m doing or how I’m feeling.”

“Damn it, Rip.”

“Yeah, that’s about how I’m feeling.” Ava chuckled. “But I still care about you and I shouldn’t have ignored what was going on with you. I want to be there for you.”

“I didn’t want to have a big discussion about my dead father,” Sara said.

“I know that. But I don’t want you to hide your feelings from me.” Ava looked at her seriously. “Promise you’ll let me take care of you.”

“I can do that. If you’ll promise to take care of yourself.” Sara gazed at her, the anxiousness she’d been feeling for so long finally leaving her.

“You know what my job is. I can’t promise I won’t ever get hurt,” Ava said.

“No,” Sara agreed. “But you can be more careful. You can stop running straight into danger whenever you get the chance.”

“Really? Sara Lance is telling me to be careful?”

“Yeah.” Sara laughed. “I guess I get what I’ve been doing to people all these years.”

“Sara, I’ll do my best. I- I don’t want to make things harder for you,” Ava said seriously.

“That’s all I ask.” Sara leaned into kiss Ava before stopping. She didn’t want to overstep.

“Mmm.” Ava closed the short distance between them, kissing her soundly. “I’ve missed that.”

“Me, too,” Sara murmured against her lips. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Really?” Ava grinned.

“Not like that.” Sara rolled her eyes. “You need your rest.”

“I’m fine. Just few bumps and bruises.”

“Humor me. I’m worried about you.” Sara pouted before smirking.

“Oh, you.” Ava huffed but allowed Sara to lead her back to bed. “I suppose I am a little tired.”

“I bet.” Sara settled next to Ava, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I’m glad you’re here. I really love you, Sara,” Ava said softly.

“I love you, too. And I couldn’t be anywhere else.” Sara held on as Ava drifted off to sleep. She finally felt like she could breathe, like everything would really be all right. She had Ava by her side and nothing else mattered.


End file.
